This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power supplies commonly include two or more power converters controlled in a master-slave current sharing relationship. Sometimes, the master power converter provides a reference signal to the slave power converter(s). This reference signal is used to adjust an output current of the slave power converter(s) to closely match the output current of the master power converter. The power converters sometimes have matching voltage-loop responses and/or increased current-share loop bandwidths to maintain master/slave roles during dynamic load conditions.